A Tigers Tale
by GuyverX53
Summary: A fanfic centering on the Saberdoll Tiger and her relationship between Faust the Tenth. Its getting romantic now. Rated PG-13 for mature themes, and Its finished. I may write a new story concerning the couple, but no more on this story. R+R is my only r
1. A Tigers Tale

This is my first Saber Marionette fic, but I have done a couple of Evangelion fanfics on this site.  
This fic is sort of an alternate fic set as if young Faust the tenth had stood up for himself and Tiger in the flower garden.   
(See ep18 of SMJ. The first of Tigers flashbacks.)  
I would like to tell people that I wrote this after midnight when I was tired and in a work induced bout of writing.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It is a lovely spring morning. The song of the bluebirds filled the rose scented air. We see a large garden, immaculately kept with roses, snapdragons, Lilly's and a lot of other plants. In the centre is a large pond with large fish swimming joyously under the rippling water. We see a hill, adorned with daisies and dandelions. Two figures running down the hill, one is a boy of around thirteen and the other is a woman who looks to be around her mid twenties. The woman chases the boy down the hill.  
"Come back Lord Faust! That's MY hat!" the woman playfully shouts after the boy, who is in fact the tenth clone of the original Gerhard von Faust.  
"No way! If you want it... come and get It.," he laughs as he eluded the grasp of the woman and runs further down the hill.  
(CRASH!)  
"OWWWW!" Young Faust falls partially down the hill and cuts his arm on a rose bush. "Ahhhh! Help me Tiger!" he cries out while cradling his arm.  
The woman known as Tiger kneels down beside him.  
"What is it, Lord Faust?" she asks him, concerned for his well being. "Are you ok?"  
"It hurts!" he whines.  
"Oh c'mon now, it's only a little scrape..."  
"But it hurts!" he insists. Tiger holds his arm gently in her hands. She kisses his arm lovingly where he hurt it.  
"There." she smiles at him. "I've cast a magic spell on your large wound, and now it will heal."  
A large blush crosses young Faust's face. He picks up Tigers hat and offers it back to her.  
"Here, you can have your hat back." he holds it out to her and she smiles.  
"You can keep it if you like."  
"Really?"   
"Yes Lord." she giggles slightly as she places it on his head and adjusts it into position.  
"How does it look?"  
"Very stunning." she says, as she looks him up and down. She gets up and offers her hand to help him up, when...  
(THWAP!!) Tiger is knocked off her feet by a large fist and lands flat on her backside. She winces at the pain in her jaw.  
"My Lord Faust!?" she whimpers as a large man who looks uncannily like the young Faust stands over her with a look of disgust on his face.  
"You took him to see the flowers!? Who told you to coddle this boy?" he spat.  
"My Lord... I..." she begins.  
"SAVE IT!" he orders. "Kindness is for the weak. Stronger boy, become stronger!" he turns his back on them both. "Tiger. You're my best Saber Marionette and I'm disappointed in you, I thought you would be a strong influence on him... I was wrong." He starts to walk away. Tiger is sitting on the ground. Tears welling up in her eyes at her master's words. The young Faust, who just sat there staring in disbelief at what had just happened to his friend, takes a stand. He gets up and points at the older Faust.  
"Don't hit Tiger!" he yells. The older Lord Faust slowly turns around.  
"What did you say!" he growls at the boy. The young Faust shouts at him again.  
"I said... DON'T HIT TIGER!"  
"You DARE take that tone with me... TEN!?"  
"Don't call me that! I am Gerhard von Faust the tenth!" he went red in the face as he spoke.  
"You are weak... TEN!" The older Faust sneered.  
"I am not weak! Tiger taught me to be kind AND strong. Tiger is the best friend I have EVER had."  
Tiger felt herself redden slightly and a single tear fell from her eye, right cheek and to the grass below. She loved both Faust's, she loved the younger because of his personality and kindness and she loved the older Faust because he was her master.  
"My Lords... please don't fight." she begs. The older of the two stares at her with contempt.   
"Keep quiet you worthless marionette!" he commands her.  
"Don't talk to her that way!" young Faust yells. He runs over to her, sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her neck. "Tiger taught me to be myself and not let anyone tell me otherwise."  
"I don't have time for this IDIOTIC argument." older Faust turns away again and strides away. "You will be stronger after the operation."  
"What operation?" young Faust shouts after him.  
"Nothing that you need to be concerned about at this time." the old Faust walks away from the garden.  
"Good. He is progressing as planned." he thinks to himself beneath his cold exterior.  
  
Back in the garden, Tiger and young Faust sat on a bench near the pond.  
"Lord?" Tiger asks between small sobs. "Why did you stand up for me?" tears start to roll down her cheeks. "After all... I'm only a m, m, marionette."  
"Your not just A marionette. Your MY marionette and MY friend." he states in a stern voice.  
"But I am also L, Lord Faust the ninth's m, marionette..." she starts, but is cut off.  
"Your circuits tell you to obey Lord Faust, don't they?" he asks her.  
"Y, yes Lord..."  
"And I am Lord Faust. So I command you to disregard any orders from Faust the ninth."  
She stares at him with sadness in her light brown eyes.  
"I don't know if I, I can..." she cries. He hugs Tiger tightly and she hugs him back. "I Will t, try my Lord." They both sit there watching the fish in the lake swim about their business until the late hours of the night, then they travel back to the palace, where young Faust slept in the Saberdolls room under the watchful gaze of Tiger, his best friend.  
  
CHAPTER 1 END.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's the first chapter of My alternate-J fanfic, I plan to have more depending on its impact. Please R+R.  



	2. A Tigers Tale part two

This is chapter two of "A Tigers Tale". It is after the garden scene and set in the Von Faust palace. The first ep was written in the present tense, but I find it easier to do it in the past tense.  
PLEASE R+R.  
I know that Panther and Luchs were created a while after Faust the tenths memory implant, but I don't care... IT'S MY STORY! I also know that in this world, Shakespeare doesn't exist...  
And don't go presuming anything about Tiger and young Faust, because I know what you dirty people are thinking! That will probably happen when he is older. PERVERTS, HMPH!  
A final thing... If they seem out of character, they are, just put it up to me being crap at writing.  
GuyverX53.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tiger sat watching young Faust sleep. She had let him stay in her, Luchs and Panthers room. Each of the Saberdolls had a double bed; a chest of draws a wardrobe and other various articles. There was also an en-suite bathroom, which the three marionettes constantly vied to be first into in the morning. The room was large and each of the Sabers had decorated a third of it to suit their tastes. It was not what you would have expected.  
Luchs's portion of the room was a dark blue in colour, with a very powerful PC situated on a desk in the corner.  
Panthers portion was yellow in colour, with a fighting practice dummy and various exercise machines.  
And lastly, Tigers part of the room was red with a CD player on the chest of draws and a bookcase with various works of famous authors adorning its shelves.  
  
Tiger showed the young Faust around and that if he needed anything, to just ask.   
"You can sleep in my bed if you like Lord Faust. I don't mind sleeping on the floor..."  
"Its ok Tiger." Young Faust smiled. "I'll sleep on the floor."  
"But Lord..."   
"No buts Tiger. I don't mind.," he giggled at her attempts to make him take the bed. "Ok Tiger... how about we BOTH take the bed?"   
"B, b, but Lord, that is h, highly irregular!" she stammered.  
"There is enough room for two people... you don't snore do you?" he asked.  
"No but... I don't see..." she started.  
"Then its settled." the young Faust said. "Which side do you prefer?"  
  
  
Tiger sat watching young Faust sleep. Luchs and Panther had come back from their maintenance checks and were making a lot of noise. Tiger quickly reprimanded them and pointed to the sleeping boy.  
"Quiet you two!" she whispered as Panther started to shout at Luchs for leaving the bathroom in such disarray. "We have a guest!"  
"What?" asked Panther and Luchs in unison as they walked over to Tigers part of the room.  
"Ahh! Young Lord Faust!" Luchs gasped.  
"What's he doing in YOUR bed?" gasped Panther.  
Tiger looked at the sleeping figure of young Faust.  
"I let him stay here tonight. He had a little run in with the Fuhrer today, and they argued so I thought it would be a logical thing to let him stay with us for a while."  
"Tiger..." Luchs started. "Your intentions were just, but wont they bring about Lord Faust's fury?"  
"Yeah!" Panther agreed. "We love both of our Lords, but I don't want to bring about the Fuhrers wrath."  
Tiger looked pleadingly at her two friends.   
"Its only for a while, while the Fuhrer calms down." she stroked young Faust's hair, which caused him to stir slightly.  
"Why not, it'll be good to have a guest.," grinned Panther.  
"I suppose..." agreed Luchs. "He would be a breath of fresh air."  
All three Saberdolls went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. They all came out wearing nightshirts to match their room colours. Luchs and Panther fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows, the room was dark but Tiger switched on her lamp and started to read the works of Shakespeare. After half an hour of *A Midsummer Nights Dream* she decided that it was time to turn in. She looked at the sleeping boy and sighed.  
"He looks so peaceful while sleeping. I wont allow Lord Faust to come to any harm. The operation WILL fail..."  
She turned out the lamp and made herself comfortable under the covers.  
"I feel strange sleeping in the same bed... I think I'll take the floor, just got to find an extra pillow and blanket."  
She slipped her feet out of the bed, when she felt a hand grasp her own.  
"Whaa...?"   
Young Faust had hold of her hand gently, but firmly, Tiger smiled and tried to slip out of bed but Faust's hand had a firm hold. She smiled at this gesture. She looked at his peaceful face and in his sleep, he mumbled,  
"Thank you... Tiger."  
"Well... I can't get out now..." she giggled as she slipped her feet back into bed and pulled the covers around herself. She felt the young boys hand squeeze hers, so she moved closer to him and hugged him gently. She brushed a few strands of hair off his face and then fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, Tiger got out of bed and stretched. She wandered  
over to the bathroom and went in. She was the first one up this morning and she could take as long as she liked getting ready. She set a bath running and walked back into the bedroom. She retrieved a clean uniform from her wardrobe and sat on her bed. The young Lord Faust was still fast asleep. She stroked his hair, like a mother would to her child.  
"He looks so cute sleeping there..." she sighed loudly. "I wish the Fuhrer was like him."  
She got up and walked back into the bathroom. She poured some pink liquid into the bath, and the water began to be covered in pink bubbles.  
"Perfect." she smiled as she took off her nightdress and lowered herself into the warm water. She washed herself all over, and then just lay there, letting the warmth of the water melt away all her troubles.  
(BANG! BANG! BANG!)  
"TIGER! Get your ass out of the bathroom, NOW!" came a loud yell from Panther, as well as her furious crashing on the door. "You've been in there for more than an hour!"  
Tiger awoke, startled.  
"Whaaa!" she yelped as she leapt out of the bath.   
"Did I fall asleep?" she thought to herself. She hurriedly dried herself, dressed and exited the bathroom. Panther and Luchs stood there frowning, hands on their hips.  
"Sorry... I must've fallen asleep." Tiger apologised.  
"A likely story..." fumed Panther.  
"You have never done it before... maybe you have a faulty circuit." Luchs smirked.  
"HMPH!" Tiger snorted as she walked to her part of the room. Luchs rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door in Panthers's face.  
"Damn it Luchs!" she hissed as she went back to bed to wait for Luchs to finish.  
  
Tiger gently shook thee sleeping young Faust.  
"Wake up my Lord... time to get ready." she shook him again. He stirred and opened his eyes.  
"C'mon Lord Faust, It's almost time for your lessons."  
Faust sat up in the bed and smiled.  
"Thanks Tiger." he yawned. "I would have slept for hours more if you hadn't woken me."  
She smirked. "We can't allow that now, can we? A future Fuhrer must be punctual."  
Young Faust's heart sank. "Yeah..." he sighed.  
She noticed that when she mentioned him ruling, he disheartened.  
"I'll go get you some breakfast while we wait for Panther and Luchs to finish in the bathroom. We ladies have to look our best." she grinned while saying the last part and she left for the kitchen.  
"Lord Faust?" Panther said as she walked up to him.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to use the bathroom before me?" she asked.  
"No, Its fine." he replied. Panther thanked him just as Luchs came out of the bathroom.  
"Sure?" she asked.  
"Go ahead." he smiled as she quickly ran in and closed the door.  
Luchs, who was now in her uniform, yawned loudly.  
"I hate mornings..." she complained as she started her morning exercises. She was quite fast, she managed 500 push-ups and 500 sit-ups in one minute, and then she started on Panther' practice dummy. She delivered a barrage of blows to it and it exploded in a shower of fluff.  
"Hmmm, guess I need to get her a new one..." she sighed. "Good morning Lord Faust. Did you get a good nights sleep?"  
"Yes thank you." he replied.  
"Good." she yawned again. "I really need to sleep more..."  
At that moment, Panther came out of the bathroom in her uniform.  
"Its empty now Lord." she said as she sat on her bed.  
"Thanks." he replied brightly as he hopped out of bed and into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, looking much more presentable. Tiger had now returned with breakfast for them all and they all sat around the table, which had mysteriously appeared in the middle of the room. It was only toast and various spreadable things, but there was enough of it to fill four hungry stomachs.  
Faust spoke. "Thank you all for letting me stay. I have really enjoyed it."  
All the Saberdolls smiled.  
"It was nice having a guest." Luchs smiled.  
"You were very well behaved... for a man." Panther laughed.  
Tiger put her hand on his shoulder. "We thank you for saying that... but now, its time for lessons."  
"Do I have to go?" the boy sighed.  
"Yes." Tiger replied firmly.   
"Ok Tiger." he sighed again.  
  
Young Faust and Tiger got up from the table and walked out of the room. Tiger led Faust to the place where she tutored him every day. It was in the large garden where yesterday's events took place. It was under a large oak tree with many large branches. They sat with their backs to the tree, and began their lessons.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ahhh Haaaa! Chapter 2 finished. R+R. Chapter three coming soon...  
GuyverX53  
  
  



	3. A Tigers Tale part three

A new episode. I have time on my hands as I am in a holiday. This episode follows on from the last two. (Obviously...)   
R+R.   
Side note= Things in " " are thought not said. And ( ) are actions of stuff.  
GuyverX53  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Young Faust and Tiger got up from the table and walked out of the room. Tiger led Faust to the place where she tutored him every day. It was in the large garden where yesterday's events took place. It was under a large oak tree with many large branches. They sat with their backs to the tree, and began their lessons.  
"Now Lord Faust... lets begin." Tiger assumed a teacher-like tone. "Today we will begin with mathematics."  
"Ok Tiger." the boy smiled. They began reciting tables and then going on to the more advanced things, like the Pythagoras theorem. Tiger taught fifty minutes of maths, fifty minutes of Modern Foreign languages and fifty minutes of Sciences. They took a 30-minute break in the middle, to eat lunch. Their lunch was just a simple picnic of freshly made sandwiches and a can of drink. After they had finished their lessons they went on to do physical education.  
  
They made their way over too the training centre, where most of the Gartlant army trained. The centre was a large affair, with a large domed sports hall, a large outdoor obstacle course and various tracks and ranges.  
"So...." asked young Faust. "What is it today?"  
Tiger pointed to the obstacle course. "That."  
"Ohhhh..." Faust moaned. "That's the hardest thing here..."  
Tiger giggled a bit. "I know. That's why I chose it."  
Faust sighed as they made their way to the changing building. They entered the building through separate doors. (Rather like we do in school. But instead of Male/Female... it's Human/Marionette.)  
Faust looked around at the familiar four walls. Cracked white tiles and various posters of how to and how not to warm up and exercise. He changed into his white t-shirt, black shorts and black trainers. It only took him a minute or so and he exited the hall and made his way over to the assault course. He waited for Tiger at the start. She wasn't ready much after he was and she walked slowly over to him.  
The young Faust looked at her as she wandered over. She was wearing a tight figure hugging blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She had taken off her hat and large earrings so that she wouldn't catch them on the course. Faust had to admit that she looked very stunning and he tried not to stare at her. She stopped at the start.  
"Are you ready master?" she asked.  
"Y, yes..." he stammered. "Lets go..."  
"Very well." she pressed a button on a post near their position. It beeped.  
(Ready... set... GO!) Came an automated voice. Tiger and Faust set off at speed. First was a twenty-meter sprint towards an over/under section. Tiger covered the ground quickly, with Faust not far behind. They ducked and dived over high and low bars. Young Faust in the lead. His small size made the bars easier for him to clear them. Next came the rope swing and net crawl. Faust was in the lead and swung the mud-lined chasm on one of the ropes. Tiger followed suit as they raced towards the net crawl. They both ducked down and began to crawl on their hands and knees to the end of the netting. Tiger came out ahead and Faust in hot pursuit.  
"C'mon master!" Tiger called. "You can do better!" she kept on running at an increasing speed. Faust shouted back to her.  
"O...k... Tiger...." he huffed as he increased his speed. They neared a net climb. Tiger took a jump and grabbed on. She landed a third of the way up the climb and carried on. Faust reached the climbing net and climbed with the speed of a monkey. He was halfway down the opposite side, as Tiger had reached the bottom. The only things left now, were the hurdles and the final sprint. Tiger reached the hurdles first and took them with surprising ease.  
"Nearly their Lord Faust!" she called. Faust reached the hurdles as Tiger had finished them. Tiger was nearing the finish as Faust cleared the last hurdle.  
"Well done! Almost finished!" she turned her head to face him and smiled. She didn't see the rock on the track.  
"Ahhhhhrg!" she screamed as she tripped over. She landed hard on her leg. "Ahhh!" she winced as she clutched at the pain.  
"TIGER!" Faust screamed. He sprinted to her. "Are you ok?"  
"N, no..." she cried as a few tears fell from her cheeks. "I think... my leg circuits are damaged..." she cried a bit as she nursed her leg.  
"There's no phone to call a Marionette doctor." Faust said, concerned for her. "C'mon. I'll help you to the Marionette factory... its not far from here."  
"Lord... don't inconvenience yourself..." she was interrupted by Faust.  
"Don't be stupid Tiger... I'll help if I can, your very dear to Me." he said in a comforting tone. Tiger blushed and went completely red.  
"M, master..." she whispered. Young Faust helped her up and put her arm around his shoulder.  
He told her what to do. "Cling onto my shoulder and limp along with the steps I take... slowly at first." Tiger did as she was told and they were soon on their way towards the factory. It was a slow journey, but after quarter of an hour they reached the outer perimeter. The impressive building was very high, and very long. It was a distinct dome shape with entrances placed at regular intervals all around it.  
"Not far now Tiger." Faust said as they reached one of the numerous guard posts around the area.  
"Halt! shouted the guard, as they approached. "Declare yourself!"  
He walked over to them. "Y... young Lord Faust!" he breathed. "W, what brings you here...?"  
Faust looked at the guard in disbelief.  
"Can't you see? Tigers injured." he sighed at the guards speed. "We need a Marionette doctor, NOW!"  
The guard stood to attention.   
"Sir!" he made his way to the guard hut to clear it with the factory. Young Faust was appalled at how long it was taking, and how the guard didn't seem at all interested in helping the injured Marionette.  
"How ya holding up?" he asked, his voice full of worry. Tiger managed a weak smile, but the pain was visible on her face.  
"In pain master... but I'll be alright." she winced again as another stab of pain arced through her leg.  
The guard came out of the hut. Ambled over to them and saluted.  
"You're cleared to through sir." he said as he stood to attention. Faust couldn't stand it.  
"You fool!" he yelled at the guard. "Can't you see there's san injured woman here!"  
"With respect sir... its only a Marionette. Nothing to be worked up about." the guard sneered a bit. Faust was mortified.  
"Get out of my sight..." he spat.  
"sir?" replied the guard.  
"YOU HEARD ME!" he shouted. "LEAVE US!" the guard went back into his hut as Faust helped Tiger the last few minutes walk to the factory.  
"T, thank you master..." Tiger whispered to him.   
"Its fine." he whispered back.  
They reached a small entrance to the building around three minutes of walking. The door slid open as young Faust tapped a code in on a small panel. They entered the building.  
It was large and circular and set out with a large circle of open space in the middle, and a ring of laboratories around a ring on the outside. The open space, was actually not that open, it was filled with Marionette making machines and large pieces of equipment. They made their way to one of the doors leading to the outside ring. They opened the door and went in. It was a large room with a high ceiling. There was a bald man with weird goggles on, sitting at the far side of the room. He was working on a set of plans as they walked up to him.  
"Doctor Hess?" Faust tapped him on the shoulder. "Doctor?"  
Hess span round quickly. And looked at the pair.  
"Ooohhhhh... its you...ten." he laughed.  
"I told you never to call me that." he growled. "But that's not the important thing... she is." he pointed at Tiger. Tiger blushed.  
"I've never been called *important* before..." she blushed brighter as Doctor Hess got up and looked at her.  
"What's the problem?" he asked Faust.  
"She fell, and she broke some of her leg circuits." he motioned to her damaged leg.  
"Yesss... I can fix her." he walked over to an operating table. "Lie down pleassse..."  
Tiger looked at Faust. He nodded and smiled. She smiled back, but instantly screwed her face in pain as she hopped up onto the table. She lay down as Hess brought out a small device.  
"I just have to de-activate you for a while..." he sniggered while he placed the device on her forehead. Tiger instantly fell unconscious.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Faust asked. Hess brought out a few tools.  
"Yesss, she only needs a few new circuits. He brought out a scalpel and made a large incision in her upper thigh. Faust wanted to turn away but he couldn't. Hess was humming the tune to "Ohh the buds of springtime gay", which creped young Faust out.  
"Are you almost done doctor?" he asked, about ten minutes after the first incision.  
"Yesss. It shall be over soon." he hissed as he replaced the last circuit. He attached a synth-skin regenerator to the place where he had cut away a section of Tigers synthetic skin. "She should be up and about in no time." Hess motioned to the door. "Would you mind if we stepped outssside for a second, to talk?"  
Hess guided Faust outside the door. Faust turned away from Hess for a second... big mistake. Hess clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled his arms behind his back. The young boy struggled against the vice like grip.  
"Stay calm ten!" he sneered as he dragged young Faust towards a lift. Faust managed to bite Hess's hand quickly, he yelped in pain and let go for a few seconds. "You miserable clone!"  
"TIGER! HELP ME TIGER!" Faust cried;. Then Hess re-clamped his hand over Faust's mouth and they boarded the lift. It started to descend.  
"Tiger... please..." were Faust's thoughts, as the lift carried on its descent.  
( Buhhmm, Buhhmm.) Tiger's Maiden Circuit activated. She sat bolt upright. She couldn't feel any more pain in her leg. She grabbed the de-activator off of her forehead, and got off the table.  
"Master Faust! Where are you?" she cried out. He couldn't hear her...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeeessss! Ep3 complete. A little cliffhanger at the end.   
R+R please.  
GuyverX53  



	4. A Tigers Tale part four

Wheeee! Episode 4. Please R+R.  
Tigers tracking sensor is not as good as Luchs's, but in my story, she still has one...  
GuyverX53  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
( Buhhmm, Buhhmm.) Tiger's Maiden Circuit activated. She sat bolt upright. She couldn't feel any more pain in her leg. She grabbed the de-activator off of her forehead, and got off the table.  
"Master Faust! Where are you?" she cried out. He couldn't hear her...  
  
The maniacal Doctor Hess held Young Faust in the vice-like grip. He was now gagged with a black cloth and his hands were tied with a quite sturdy piece of rope. The lift shaft was obviously quite long, as they had been going down for a few minutes now.  
"Do you know what we're doing... ten?" Hess grimaced. "Well I'll tell you," he droned on about the operation and how memories would be implanted into his mind and how he will be the new ruler of Gartlant.  
"Why is all this happening? Why am I being subjected to this? Tiger... please help me!" The young boy wondered as the lift came to a stop.  
"C'mon tenth. Lets go." Hess shoved him out of the lift and down a dimly lit passage. Just after they exited the lift, Hess put his thumb on a small section of wall.  
(Security measures disengaged.) Hess had deactivated all of the security systems in the passage to allow them access.  
There were small lights set at regular intervals along the ceiling. After they had walked for a few minutes, they reached the end of the passage and Hess put his thumb on another section of wall.  
(Security system re-engaged.) Came the systems voice.  
"We don't want any interruptions, do we?" Hess laughed out loud as they went through a large door. It slid shut behind them and the laughter of Doctor Hess, still echoed through the passage.  
  
Tiger cried out in confusion.  
"LORD FAUST! WHERE ARE YOU? MASTER...?!" she activated her tracking sensor. Her vision went blue. She set her sensor to locate any trace of her beloved master. She saw footprints. They glowed red under the gaze of her sensor.  
"THERE!" she whispered. She followed the trail of prints to a lift. She pressed the button.   
"COME ON!" she shouted as the lift door opened slowly. She stepped in and hit the down button. The doors leisurely closed behind her and the lift began its slow descent to the basement level, where Hess had taken Faust. The decent was too slow for her liking, but if she had jumped down, it would have meant her demise.   
As the lift neared the end of its long journey, a lone tear worked its way down her cheek.  
"If they hurt a hair on his head... I'll!" she thought.   
(CLANK) The lift reached the bottom of the shaft and the doors opened. Tiger stepped out boldly. Unaware that security measures were in place along the corridor. She ran down the first part of the corridor. Spikes shot up from the floor and down from the ceiling. She saw them and neatly dived under and over them. She sped along the corridor as a chasm opened up under her, she pulled out her whip as she fell and cracked it perfectly so it wrapped around an overhead light fitting. She heaved herself up and out of the chasm and into the corridor again. She put away her whip and continued. She ran through the long corridor as the ceiling above her started to descend on her. She ran as far as she could before dropping to her knees and quickly crawling along. She was flat on her chest and out the other side as the ceiling connected with the floor.  
"No turning back now... Don't worry Lord Faust, I'm coming." she ran further. She narrowly avoided a blade of light that sprang from the floor like an upside down guillotine. She jumped them in a constant rhythm and found herself at a large door. She stopped to catch her breath for a minute.  
"That was like the assault course today... coincidence." her breath came out in raged gasps as she heard a scream.  
"HELP ME! TIGER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" came a frightened voice.  
  
Tiger tried the door, locked. She bunched her hand into a fist and punched it right off its hinges. She found herself in a small room. The room was dark apart from a few wall fixtures. The floor was covered with wires and various sockets, and in the centre of the room, was a large machine, which had a chair set into it. Dr Hess was positioned behind a large machine and young Lord Faust. The older Faust stood near the centrepiece and was smiling.  
"YOUNG MASTER!" Tiger called out as she ran towards him. Older Faust's arm appeared in front of her. She stopped and looked in horror as the machine started. Dr Hess pressed a few buttons on the machine he was operating. The chair-machine started. Lights flashed on and off around the room as a large magnifier type thing lowered itself in front of young Faust's face.  
"TIGER!" he choked. "TIGEEEEERRR! AGHHHH!" he screamed as his body was jolted with electricity. Tiger was horrified by this treatment of her master. She tried to get through again.  
"Tiger... stop." the older Faust commanded.  
"Fuhrer..." she started. He scowled at her.  
"Keep quiet you worthless puppet!" he growled. She then remembered what young Faust had said to her in the flower garden, near the pond.  
"NO FUHRER" she said.  
"WHAT? YOU DARE TO DISOBAY ME?" he shouted.  
"Sorry Lord Faust... but harm must not come to the young master." she almost cried as she said the words, but she forced her way past the furious Fuhrer and to where Dr Hess was furiously twiddling dials. She picked him up by the neck.  
"You hurt my master... I CAN NOT FORGIVE YOU!" with that, she hurled him across the room where his neck impacted with a wall and snapped like a twig. She ripped the machine out of the floor and crushed it between her palms. She was like an enraged demon. She destroyed all the equipment in the room as Fuhrer Faust watched in horror as the memory implantation room was totalled. Lastly, she leapt over to the chair machine and gently picked her beloved master out of it. He was bordering on unconsciousness. She turned to leave.  
"T...Tiger... you came for me.... thank...you..." he whispered as he lapsed into a dreamless sleep. Tiger cried as she carried him to the exit. She found her way blocked by Fuhrer Faust.  
"What do you think your doing?" he said. "Do you know what you've done?"  
"Yes Fuhrer." she replied, stroking the boys hair. "I know..." she tried to walk around him. She was blocked again.   
"Why are you doing this?" he growled at Tiger.  
She closed her eyes and in her mind she saw young Faust's smiling visage. She opened them.  
"Because he's my master..." she replied. Faust looked at her with contempt in his dreadful eyes.  
"I am your master." he sneered. "Obey me..."  
"I cannot. He is my only master now." she hugged the sleeping boy and walked foreword.  
The older Faust pulled out a dagger and thrust at her.  
"If you will not obey me... YOU WILL DIE!" he screamed as he launched his attack. Tiger dodged the attack and leapt across the room. She put her young master down behind a piece of machinery and faced her former master.  
"Don't make me do this..." she breathed. "All I want to do is leave here." The older Faust sneered.  
"You have to go through me first..." he cried as he launched another attack. He slashed at her. She attempted to grab his hand, but she misjudged his attack and the dagger caught her across the palm of her hand. She clutched at her hand in pain as he attacked again. This time she was ready, she flipped over his head and landed behind him. Faust swung round and made a small gash on her exposed midriff.  
"Hahahaha!" Faust laughed as he slashed again. His laugh fell short as Tiger grabbed his wrist. He swung with his other hand, but she caught that as well.  
"I told you to let me leave... are you going to let me go now?" she struggled against his might.   
"Never, you'll have to kill me!" he growled. She held his wrists and kicked him with both feet. He fell backwards and onto the floor. The dagger sliding away from him, making small sparks and scraping noises. She drew her whip-sword, and extended the blade to become a dagger.  
"You wouldn't dare!" screeched Fuhrer Faust. Tiger advanced on him, tears in her eyes.  
"You WERE my master... yet you hurt my master... Forgive me, my Lord." she struck out and the old Faust was no more. His black heart had been pierced by one of his own generals.  
  
Tiger ran back to where she had placed the young boy. He was still unconscious. She picked him up and walked out of the room. She walked through the now deserted corridor and into the lift. The journey seemed shorter this time and the lift finally reached the top. She exited the lift and out of the factory.  
As they went out into the fresh air, young Faust began to stir. He awoke and looked at Tiger with tears in his eyes.  
"T... Tiger..." he whispered to her. She looked at him. "Thank you..." she stroked his hair lovingly.  
"Rest my Lord... you need It." she sighed.   
"Tiger... could you please stop for a moment?" he asked.  
"Yes master." she put him down and they sat against a tree.  
"Tiger, your hurt... here." Faust ripped the bottom of his shirt off.  
"Don't concern yourself master..." she started to say as he put a finger to her lips.  
"Like I said before... its no trouble." he sighed as he tied it around the gash on her stomach. Then he tore off one of his sleeves and tied it around the cut on her palm. "Lets rest here for a while.."  
"Yes... I think it's well needed." Tiger's eyes started to water as she looked at her master.  
"Hey now. What's wrong?" he said in a soothing tone. She picked up his hand and held it in her own.  
"I... I, I had to k... kill the Fuhrer." she wept. "He forced me to... but, I... did as you instructed and I disobeyed him." she cried as he hugged her. "Why do I feel s... such pain?"  
"Its natural. If you cared for him, its only natural that you feel the pain of the loss." Faust comforted her for a while, then got up and offered him his hand.  
"I suppose we'd better get back to the palace..." Tiger took his hand and he helped her up. "As the Fuhrer is dead... I guess that makes me Fuhrer."   
They slowly walked hand in hand back to the palace, and to destiny.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Right. Now things have gotten strange. I will continue the story, because I love the alternate future that will happen.  
R+R please.  
GuyverX53  



	5. A Tigers Tale part five

Ohhhh god, I really should stop this fic, but I am well into it. I like my idea for a fic. Ah ha ha! I might be mad, but I just love the pairing! As with my last ep, () signifies thought and ("") signifies action/sound/thing.  
DONT SUE ME! PLEEEEESE! MEEEEHHHH!  
GuyverX53  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Gartlant. A warlike military state, with large armies of powerful Marionettes and swarms of war machines. Its enemies were crushed underfoot like bugs. Until one day...  
Everyone who had a television set on Terra 2 was tuned in on one channel, the international news channel. The newsreader were as surprised as everyone else by the late breaking news. The Japonessian newsreader was sitting behind his desk, cameras trained on him.  
"Hello and welcome to the International news." he started. "Today we have received word that Fuhrer Faust, of Gartlant... has passed away."  
The entire TV watching population was hushed. News like this would spread like a fire in a cornfield. The newsreader continued.  
"Fuhrer Faust was found dead by a guard patrol on their rounds in the Gartlant Marionette factory. They found him and one DR Hess, dead in an underground room. We are not authorised to reveal the nature of his death at this time. This is Hocoto Shunken, signing off."  
Almost all of the world's population were in a shocked state of silence. Not even the Gartlanters would wish death upon him... actually they would, but it's my story!  
  
The Imperial palace of Gartlant held a minute of silence in memory of Fuhrer Faust the ninth. No one really liked the old Fuhrer... but it was the proper thing to do. Young Faust was not yet old enough to become Fuhrer, so a general, Gettel, was obliged to rule until the young Fuhrer was of legal age. Gettel was one of the old Fuhrers most efficient generals. He was quite old, tall, thin, had one of those French style moustaches and hat two large curls at the bottom of his blonde hair. He was a scheming man, but would stay loyal to Gartlant until the end of his days. Faust was now free to live a normal life, aside from being heir to the throne of Gartlant that is... He would inherit the throne when he reached the age of sixteen, two years from now.   
  
Gettel, the acting fuehrer, had made it apparent from the beginning that mighty Gartlant was going to be rebuilt. This was something that young Faust had wanted to see done for a long time. Gettel had initiated the construction immediately. Utilising all of Gartlant's military Marionettes, the project would take three years.  
All of Gartlant was free from tyranny. The lousy ration trucks were replaced with restaurants, the many war factories were ordered to be replaced, with office buildings and shops. All of which would create new and needed jobs. Many houses and flats would be erected. Also, the city was ordered to be re-painted.  
  
It had been two years since Gatlant had been fully rebuilt and Faust was now twenty-one years of age. He was the spitting image of the old Fuhrer, but was kind and gentle, unlike the old Fuhrer. He spent most of his time with Tiger, learning all about leadership. She had become more like a friend to him than just a Marionette, and they frequently took trips into the city. Gettel had stepped down in favour of Faust, and was now his most trusted advisor. The Saberdolls were also his advisors, and they were frequently seen with Lord Faust, strolling through the large flower garden near the palace.   
"Lord Faust." Luchs said as the three Saberdolls and their master walked past the large pond. "What are we going to do about the military? They've been mainly inactive since the rebuilding."  
Faust looked thoughtful and stopped in his tracks.  
"Luchs, draw up some extended training drills and implement them immediately. Panther, I need you to hone the skills of the Special Forces. You are the greatest fighter in all of this country... I'm counting on you both. Tiger, I have something I need to discuss with you. Please remain. "  
Luchs and Panther saluted.  
"Sir!" they said in unison, and they disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossom.  
"What is it you wanted to discuss master?" asked Tiger inquisitively. Faust sat on a nearby bench and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat down. Faust put his hand on hers. She blushed, but then regained her composure. He gently squeezed her hand.  
"Tiger... I, I think... I" he stuttered. She looked at n=him and smiled slightly.  
"What is it my lord?"  
Faust sighed. He thought to himself quickly. "What do I say? What do I do?"  
He came to a conclusion. Just tell her.  
"What I mean, is... I've harboured a secret for many years now." he moved his hands and placed them on her shoulders.  
"Master..." Tiger whispered as he moved closer to her. She blushed bright red as he placed his lips on hers. She was shocked by what he had done, and wondered how to respond. Her maiden circuit answered that question for her. She positioned her arms around his neck and she kissed him back. Time seemed to stand still as they kissed passionately. Faust stopped the kiss, and let go of her shoulders. Tiger had her arms around his neck. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling serenely.  
"Master... I..." she sighed lovingly as she opened her eyes. She gazed into Faust's own eyes and realised that he really did love her, even though she wasn't a human girl. "I love you my Lord."  
Faust put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you Tiger," he whispered into her ear as they cosyed up together. "I have for a long time now."  
They sat on the bench for a while, completely wrapped up in each other. It was going to be very awkward. Marionettes were not considered to be alive... even ones with Maiden circuits.  
"This is going to be a difficult time." Faust said as he ran his fingers through her hair as she had done five years ago. It felt right.  
The sun began to set behind the western hills. The sky was filled with a light orange light. The cool breeze blew the autumn leaves all around the garden. The song of the birds started to die down as the sun set completely. Tiger had fallen asleep, with her head resting on Faust's shoulder.  
(It's late. I'd better get back to the palace.) Faust gently moved Tigers head off of his shoulder and got up slowly. (She looks so peaceful...) He didn't want to wake her, so he put on of his arms behind her knees and one around her shoulders. He picked her up slowly, so as not to wake her. He walked slowly back to the palace holding her in his arms.  
He reached the palace. Tiger still sleeping in his arms. He entered through the servant's entrance. He never liked going in through the large entrance, and preferred to be treated like any other average person. He carried her upstairs and to the room, which she and the other Saberdolls shared. He kicked the door gently a few times, until Luchs opened it.   
"Fuhrer?" she was a little surprised. "What's wrong with her?" she asked. Faust walked into the room, and laid Tiger down on her bed.  
"Nothings wrong with her... she's just sleeping." he smiled as he remembered their kiss and her falling asleep on his shoulder.   
"Master? What's going on?" Luchs pried. Faust looked at the blue haired Marionette. She had a right to know. So did Panther for that matter. "Are you sure there's nothing going on?"  
"I'll tell you and Panther tomorrow. I'm going to bed." with that, he left Luchs to wonder what the hell was going on. Faust wandered back to his chambers, and went to bed.  
  
Luchs sat at her desk, deep in thought.  
(What was that all about? Something's going on here...) she moved over to Tigers bed. She was curled up, smiling like an angel. She looked so happy.  
(Maybe it has something to do with the master...) She was about to wake up her sleeping friend, but then thought it best if she let her be. She walked over to her own bed, and got in. She lay awake, thinking as Panther opened the door and flopped onto her bed.  
"Bunch of wusses!" she growled. "Those so called SPECIAL FORCES aren't fit to dress themselves." she snorted and opened a drawer in her bedside cabinet. She brought out a box of tissues and proceeded to clean the still drying blood off her hands. She then brought out a book and started to read.  
"I didn't know you could read." Luchs mocked. Panther scowled at her... then threw the book at her. Luchs looked at the cover: "Anger Management For Dummies." Luchs sweat dropped and sighed. She threw the book back to her roommate, and settled down between the folds of her duvet and drifted off into sleep. Panther read her book for a while, before turning off her bedside lamp and also drifting off into sleep.  
  
Dawn broke all over one half of Terra two. The bright autumn sun burned brightly in the sky. The birds sweetly chirping their song throughout the globe. Gartlant was no exception. The country was now fully through its renewal and everyone was happy with their new lives.  
Except Faust. He was happy that he had finally, after many years, admitted to Tiger how he felt about her. But he was unhappy. He despised ruling the country and he would give it all up to live a quiet life with the Marionette that he loved. He lay in his bed, thinking how life would be if that really could happen. He was awakened by a knock at his bedroom door.  
"Enter." he said as the door opened. He saw a head poke through the opening. He smiled as he saw who it was. The door was opened further and a red haired woman in a red nightgown. She came through the door carrying a tray. She smiled as she walked over to his bed and placed the tray, which had four little legs, over his own legs. The tray had a plate of food on it. It was a full Gartlant breakfast, which consisted of three sausages, two pieces of toast, a fried tomato, baked beans, two fried eggs and a glass of orange juice.   
"Thanks Tiger... This looks great." he smiled as she placed the tray down. She smiled and sat down on the bed beside him as he tucked into the delicious meal.  
"I... I should be getting back now." Tiger whispered sadly. "Luchs and Panther will awaken soon." she got up to leave and found Faust's hand holding her wrist. "M, master!"   
He stroked her hand lovingly. Faust then kissed the top of it, which spread a large blush all over her face.  
"I don't have to tell you how much I love you... but." he pulled her close to him, she half fell and half sprawled onto the bed. Faust put his arm around her. "I want to ask you something..."  
Tiger looked thoughtful. Her brow furrowed as she thought of what it was he was going to ask her.  
"What is it Lord?"  
He smiled and hugged her.  
"Not here. Two hours, near our tree. Now go." he smiled as the Marionette hurried out of his room. (Today's the day...)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Another ep finished. Great! R+R please  
GuyverX53 ^_^  
  



	6. A Tigers Tale part six

Well. A sixth ep. People may find that my writing is deteriorating since the first few eps. I will be trying harder this time.  
Please R+R.  
() Means thought. ** Flashback. ("") Action.  
And don't sue me. :-)  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tiger sat under the tree where, in his youth, she had taught the current Fuhrer, Faust the tenth. She was dressed in her usual Garland army uniform. With its long tails and large hat.   
This morning, Faust had instructed her to be here two hours after their talk.  
(I wonder what he wants to ask me?) She thought, as she sat there. She waited patiently until she saw the Fuhrer walking towards the tree. He was dressed a suit akin to the one his predecessor wore. He strode over to her and stood next to her.  
"Tiger... do you know why I asked you here?" he said. She shook her head. He offered his hand down to her. She took it and she got up. "I have dreamed of this day for many years."  
"Master?" she replied, not knowing what he meant. "What do you mean?"  
He smiled at her.  
"This..." he bent down on one knee and pulled a small red box out from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a gold ring laced with diamonds.  
"Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"  
Tiger was stunned. She looked at Faust. His eyes full of love.   
(What do I do in this situation? I love him... but I'm only a Marionette. What do I do?) She looked at her master again.   
"I... I..." she started. Faust looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. His voice showing genuine concern. Tiger stared at him.  
"I... I..." she stuttered, and then collapsed. Faust quickly caught her.  
"TIGER! What's wrong?" he cried out. She didn't answer him. The vents on her arms opened and let off a large amount of steam. They closed and she opened her eyes slightly.  
"Master..." she whispered. "I... I, I am confused. I..."  
"Don't speak." he whispered. "Lets get you home." he picked her up and held her close to him. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Your just tired. A nice lie down will make you all better."  
  
They neared the palace. It was only noon, and everyone was milling around aimlessly. As soon as Faust entered the palace a servant came running up to him.  
"Fuhrer? Do you require assistance?" he asked.  
"No thank you," he said as he walked past the servant. He stopped and turned his head. "On the other hand... could you prepare a hot meal for the both of us?"   
"Y, yessir!" he replied. He ran off towards the kitchens to prepare the meal. Tiger was carried upstairs and to her room. The door was open and they entered. Luchs and Panther were not there, most likely Panther was training and Luchs was talking to the HBC Main Computer. (It had its own AI, and the two spent hours discussing different topics.)  
  
Faust laid her on her bed and sat next to her. He held her hand and sighed.  
"Are you going to be ok?" she tried to sit up. It pained her, but she managed it.  
"Yes Master." she replied weakly. "I am sorry about this..."  
"For what? Being exhausted?" he laughed. "Its ok. But you didn't answer my question out there..."  
A tear formed in he eye. Her mind old her that she was only a machine and machines can't marry humans... but her body and soul (Maiden Chip) told her that she loved him and wanted to be with him.  
"Lord Faust... I, I love you. But my entire being is in conflict." she started to cry. Faust wasn't expecting tears and I took him a moment to respond. He hugged her tightly to him and stroked her hair, in an effort to calm her.  
"Hey... what's wrong?" he soothed. "C'mon now, tell Me." he ran his fingers through her red hair as she began.  
"My... Mind tells me that as I am a m, machine... we can never be together." she closed her eyes in a futile effort to hold back the mounting tears. "But my heart tells me that it's natural when a man and a woman fall in love. The my mind replies that I, I'm not a woman... just a M, Marionette."  
Faust hugged her tighter. He whispered in her ear again.  
"And that's what made you collapse... an emotional overload?"  
"Yes master."  
"I see... and what do your feelings tell you to do now?" she wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him back.  
"That I should never let go," she cried into his neck as he kissed her forehead.  
"So is that a yes?" he whispered, kissing her ear.  
"Yes Master... with all my heart." she continued to cry. "Why am I crying still? I do not understand." Faust smiled at her comment.  
"Because your happy." he said. She was confused even more now.  
"But If I a, am happy... I should n, not be crying."   
Faust held her at arms length and looked her up and down. Even when she was crying, she still looked fantastic.  
"Yes, you should cry. It's good to cry occasionally." he pulled her back to him. She expected him to hug her but he kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate. They sat on Tigers bed, kissing for a while, until there was a knock at the door. Faust broke the kiss, annoyed at the interruption.  
"Enter." he commanded. The servant who had made the meal entered the room, with one of those two tier trolleys. He bowed, and scurried off about his other tasks. Faust left the bed and walked over to the trolley. "Hmmm, lets see now..." he lifted the lid off of a large tray.  
The smell reached his nose, then all the way over to Tiger.  
"Smells nice... what is it master?" she sniffed to smell more of the haunting aroma.   
"Roast chicken." he retrieved two plates from under the trolley and dished out the food. Roast chicken, roast potatoes, vegetables, stuffing and gravy. "Here you go..." He handed her a plate of food.   
"Thank you," she said as she accepted it. They ate in silence, and then Faust spoke up.  
"Have you any ideas for the big day?" he asked, finishing off his chicken. "I have some plans... Ohh, in all this fuss, I forgot to give you the ring." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little red box with the diamond ring in. He slipped it onto her finger. "Now its official."  
  
They finished their meal, Tiger blushing throughout. Faust wheeled the trolley back to the kitchen, but not before giving his bride-to-be a passionate kiss. While he was out of the room, Tiger had a chance to sit back and think.  
(This is nice.) She thought as she slipped off the bed and into the en-suite bathroom. (To think... the master all to myself.) She smiled rapturously, and began to run a bath. She poured her favourite bubble bath into the hot water and watched it expand into a large foamy mass. She turned off the hot tap and let the cold run for a minute more. She wondered what her master was doing. She turned off the cold tap, and took off her uniform, letting it fall to the floor around her feet. The air had a nasty chill to it so she leapt into the soapy water.   
(This is wonderful... mmmmm.) She moaned slightly, (Not like that!), as the water caressed her skin. She closed her eyes and thought about her wedding day.  
* A cool autumn evening ceremony, a brilliant sunset view lighting the sky. A large marquee in the flower garden, with floral displays on every one of the highly decorated tables. Organ music filling the large tent as she was led down the isle to a smiling Faust, with Panther and Luchs as her bridesmaids. After the ceremony, they would go out into the garden, and everyone would toast the new royal couple. And the last thing she thought, was of them kissing. *  
("BANG! BANG! BANG!") Came a knock at her door.  
"TIGER?! Are you all right? Answer me! I'm coming in." came the worried voice of Faust. Tiger woke up with a yelp as the lock on the door bust and Faust falling into the room. He looked towards the bat tub. His face turned as red as a ripe tomato. He turned away and managed to stammer out a vaguely coherent sentence.  
"Ummm, I... Urrrrmmm, I'm s, sorry." he muddled. "When you didn't a, answer... I, I was worried."  
She also went red. She hopped out of the bath, and onto the cold floor. She grabbed a pink towel from the radiator and wrapped it around her.  
(He was worried about me.) She dreamed happily. (I didn't realise I was asleep...)  
"You can turn around now," she said bashfully. He did so and was confronted with the most wondrous sight ever. (Even better than when he had seen all three Saberdolls in their nightclothes.) Tiger stood there with her pink towel wrapped around her. Water glistening on her exposed flesh. She was blushing almost as much as he was.  
"I'll be w, waiting out t, there..." he stuttered as he went into the bedroom. Tiger couldn't suppress the embarrassed smile she wore on her face. She towel dried her entire body, and put her uniform back on. (She had only put it on this morning, so it wasn't dirty/smelly.) She walked out into the bedroom, and walked over to her master, who was looking out of the large window overlooking the flower garden. He heard her coming and turned around.  
"I'm sorry for the intrusion..." he started.  
"No, Its my fault master." she smiled nervously. "I really shouldn't fall asleep in the bath..." she moved closer to him and hugged him around the waist. He did the same and kissed her forehead.  
"I had an idea about the wedding." he smiled. She looked up into his eyes and he looked back. "How about this weekend?"  
"That soon?" she was shocked that it was going to be that soon. But she wanted him so badly. "So... I'd better get a dress ready then?" she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Their tongues met and duelled for a while. The rest of the day was spent on affairs of state, while when the sun set, Faust and Tiger sat in Faust's study discussing wedding plans.   
  
The morning soon came, and Tiger awoke in the study, on a leather sofa, entwined around her sleeping master.  
(I can't wait... he's mine.) She rolled the idea around in her head again. (I love you... Master.)  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Another ep up. ^_^ It is however, a tad shorter than the others. @_@  
GuyverX53.  
EPISODE 7 coming up. "A Tigers Tale... The Royal Wedding."  
  



	7. A Tigers Tale part seven

Ahhh, the 7th episode. I called it "A Tigers Tale part seven", but it's really entitled, "A Royal Wedding."  
Read and review please, don't sue me.  
() Thought. ("") Action.  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is preposterous!"  
"Outrageous!"  
"This goes against all things human!"  
"Its indecent!"  
  
Faust sat in complete silence, as the high-ranking Gartlandish lords shouted amongst each other. He had just informed them that he intended to wed Tiger. They were all seething; it was supposedly immoral and wrong to love Marionettes, as they were only machines.  
"Gentlemen." Faust shouted to get their attention. "Why do you think it wrong for this to happen?"  
One lord spoke up.   
"Fuhrer... she is a Marionette. Marionettes are machines. Machines are not human."  
"Don't you think I know?" Faust growled in response. "But Tiger is more human than most."  
"How?" another shouted. All the other lords agreed and joined him in his question of;  
"How can a machine be alive?" the lord started again. "They have no hearts..."  
Faust pushed a button on the desk. A screen on the long wall of the room flickered into life. It showed a picture of a maiden circuit. He stood up and walked to the screen.  
"This is a Maiden circuit. Are any of you aware of its existence?" he asked the lords. A general answer of "No" made him smile impishly, which he quickly kept under control.  
"A Maiden Circuit allows a Marionette to behave like a real human girl. My predecessor, Faust the ninth, implanted Maiden Circuits into three of his Marionettes."  
The lords whispered and murmured furiously. Faust held up his hand for silence.   
"My Saberdolls seem better than any other Marionettes. Do they not?"  
The lords all started thinking. They knew where this was going. The lord, who had asked why, spoke again.  
"We see where this is going Fuhrer. The Maiden Circuits you mentioned. Your Saberdolls possess them?"  
"Yes. All three of them. And they act as human girls would. I love Tiger, and I intend to marry her two days from now." Faust sat back in his seat, and turned of the screen. He picked up a phone receiver, from the desk, and said a few words into it. As on queue, a door slid open and in walked Tiger, carrying a tray. The tray was laden with cups of Gartland tea. She walked around and placed one in front of each lord. She then walked over to Faust, who smiled at her.  
"Tiger. These people don't like he idea of us being together." he kissed her on the cheek as she sat down on a chair next to him. She looked around the room at the lords, whom were all sipping at the tea she had made. They all avoided her gaze and she knew it.  
"Master, do you require anything else?" she asked seductively. He put his hand on hers and whispered in her ear.  
"Just you." He kissed her again and motioned for her to leave. She walked slowly out of the room, turning slightly, and as the door closed, she saw a few of the lord's faces had gone red. Faust stood up and addressed the lords.  
"I trust I will see you all at the wedding?" he smirked as he saluted and strode out of the room, leaving the lords to their mutterings and murmurings.  
  
Later that week, the wedding day was held. It was early in the evening, while the setting sun was still visible in the sky. A large white marquee tent was erected in the large flower garden. Chairs adorning the inside of the tent, all the people who knew the Fuhrer on one side and all Tigers friends/acquaintances on the other. (Which came to about five people.) The lords were also there, (Rather grudgingly).  
The priest/vicar/whatever stood at the end of the isle between the two sides of chairs. Faust stood near the P/V/W, wearing a black tuxedo, white shirt and a red carnation in his top buttonhole. The music started.  
"Here comes the bride, etc, etc..."  
Tiger came through the marquee opening. The noise of the crowd dyed down to inaudible murmurings. No one thought that Faust was actually going to marry a Marionette. But he was. Tiger wore a lacy white dress, which showed off her figure. (Not that many males would notice, since she was only a machine.) The dress hugged every contour of her body. Faust's jaw dropped as he stared at her. Her hair was no different but it was topped with a large veil, which hid her face.  
Following behind, holding the back of the dress, were her bridesmaids.  
"How did we get ourselves into this stupid mess?" grumbled Panther.  
"I believe it was YOU who said, ("Let us do it.")" sighed Luchs.   
Panther and Luchs were holding the dress and walking elegantly behind their friend. They also wore dresses, but they were yellow with puffed up sleeves, and wreaths of flowers in their hair.  
"I wish I could get out of this damn thing!" Panther moaned quietly. Luchs smiled.  
"I know what you mean, but it's for a good cause."  
"Yeah, causing us pain and embarrassment. This dress is two sizes too small! Feels like I'm goanna pop outta it."  
This caused Tiger to smile. She knew that her friends loved Faust, but he chose her and they were fine about it.   
The music finished and Tiger came to a stop next to her husband-to-be. He couldn't see her face, but he was sure tears were streaming down her cheeks. The P/V/W started the ceremony.  
"We are gathered here today to join these two... people in holy matrimony. Now, before we begin. If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be married under the eyes of the lord... let them speak now. Or forever hold your peace."  
No one spoke or moved. There was silence. And that suited Faust just perfect. Sure the lords objected, but they had to admit that Tiger looked good in that dress.  
"Let us continue." the P/V/W started. A few minutes or so later, the final part began. The P/V/W smiled and laughed. "You may now kiss he bride."  
Faust lifted the veil off his new wife and they kissed patiently. A cheer rippled through the crowd. Some were genuinely happy and some just put it on for show. (Like the lords.)  
Panther and Luchs were leaning on each other's shoulders and crying. They were genuinely happy for their friend and leader.  
"I, I'm so happy..." Luchs wept, as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.  
"So am I." Panther sobbed, as they both looked on at the happy couple. They hoped one day they could also find happiness.   
The couple walked outside, hand in hand, confetti thrown over them. They emerged into the sweet night air. The sun had vanished, and the garden was lit up with lanterns and torches. Everyone seated themselves at the tables that were arranged for the meal. Faust stood up and raised his glass.  
"I propose a toast. To my new bride, to my friends and colleagues... and finally, to the prosperous New Gartlant!" everyone cheered and raised their glasses. Some lords made their excuses and left, but some of them, were genuinely pleased that their Fuhrer had found happiness.  
The party continued long into the night, with music and dancing.   
"Well, is this at all what you expected?" Faust asked Tiger, as they engaged in a waltz.   
"Yes." she replied. "It's perfect." Faust span her away, then whirled her back to him. They danced for a good ten minutes, while everyone else had left the dance floor. When they stopped, the remaining guests clapped and whistled. Around an hour later... the place was empty. Only for people remained. Tiger, Faust, Luchs and Panther.  
"What a mess." sighed Luchs, scanning the garden. It was a mess.  
"Guess who's goanna have to clean this up..." snorted Panther. "Not me!"  
"Not you women." laughed Faust. "I'll get some people to clean it up tomorrow. "Lets all get to bed."  
"I'll second that!" yelled Panther. "I can finally get out of this DAMN dress!" she ran off at full speed towards the palace. Luchs shrugged.  
"Good night Lord Faust. Tiger." she started off after her friend. She stopped to whisper in Tigers ear. "Don't do what I wouldn't do..."  
She then ran off.   
  
"You fell like turning in?" Faust asked, putting an arm around her waist. She did the same to him. She dared to try something.  
"Yes darling." she giggled as they made their way into the palace. Most of the palace was asleep, apart from the night watch. He bade them a good night and told them to go to sleep. They ambled along to his bedroom, which would now become THEIR bedroom. Faust opened the door.  
"Tradition time." Faust said as he whisked his wife off her feet.  
"Whoa...?" she yelped in shock. He carried her in his arms into the bedroom. She was blushing a deep shade of red. A habit, which she had used a lot lately. He lay her on his bed and lay down next to her.  
"I'm exhausted. I need a shower." Faust yawned.  
"I'll put my dress away." Tiger sighed. Faust wandered into the bathroom, the effects of a long day were catching up to him. He undressed and walked into the shower. He pulled a handle and a torrent of hot water covered him from head to toe. After a few minutes, he was about to turn off the water, when he heard the door of the bathroom click open. He couldn't see out of the shower. Mainly because of the steam, and the fact that there was a frosted glass door in his way.  
"Tiger? Is that you?" he called. No answer. "Tiger?" again... no reply.  
(What in hell?) He thought. His mind raced. (Could it be an assassin? Murderer?) The shower door slid open with a squeak. He felt something press against his back.   
"Don't move." came a voice. "Stay right there."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
OOOOHHHHH, a cliffhanger. Hehehe. ^_^  
Next ep will be up when I get round to writing it.  
R+R please.   
GuyverX53  
  
  



	8. A Tigers Tale part eight

Episode 8. I left it on a cliffhanger. Oooooohhhhhh, what's goanna happen to Faust? Well, Read it to find out. Also review it. Or shortened... R+R. ^_^  
All legal disclaimers apply, and don't sue me, I don't make any £££ for this.  
() Thought. ("") Action. ** Flashback.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
Last ep:  
"Tiger? Is that you?" he called. No answer. "Tiger?" again... no reply.  
(What in hell?) He thought. His mind raced. (Could it be an assassin? Murderer?) The shower door slid open with a squeak. He felt something press against his back.   
"Don't move." came a voice. "Stay right there."  
  
Now on Alternate-J:  
Faust stood motionless. He had wondered what the hell was going on. There was no reply from the person behind him. He thought at first that it was someone come to kill him. His first thoughts were of his new bride...   
(Is she ok? Is she still alive?) He wondered. But then he finally realised what was pressed against his back. His entire body started to go red, as a pair of feminine arms wrapped around his chest. He tensed up instantly. It was the first time he had encountered he naked female form... especially what was pressed against his back. @_@  
"I said don't move." Tiger purred, as she hugged him. "Did I scare you?" Faust was breathing heavily and was extremely nervous.  
"Y, yes. Don't do that again. A, and that's an o, order..." he had been scared out of his skin by the person he was least scared of in the world. Sure she could be intimidating, but Faust didn't think so.  
"I'm sorry." Tiger pouted. "I thought I would surprise you."  
"I'm surprised." he sighed. "You g, gave me the fright of my life. All I could think of, was y, you... If you were alright."  
Tiger rubbed his stomach lovingly. She didn't mean to scare him, only to surprise him. The rubbing of his stomach caused him to loosen up.  
"Let me make it up to you master..." she whispered. Faust pushed certain thoughts out of his head.  
"H, how?" he managed weakly. She took a sponge and some soap from the nearby holder and began to lather up the sponge.  
"I'm going to scrub your back," she said rubbing the sponge along his shoulders. "Does that feel nice?"  
He let out a sigh of contentment. He also loosened up a little more.  
"That's perfect." he sighed. Tiger ran the sponge all along his shoulders and back.  
  
(I could get used to this.) Tiger thought as Faust sighed, showing his pleasure with what she was doing. (Now it is time for him to give a little in return...)  
She tried not to laugh as she washed the suds off of his back.  
"Master?"  
"Hmmm?" he replied lazily  
"Would you scrub my back?" she giggled slightly in mid-sentence. Faust's eyes opened widely and he began to feel rather hot. "Well?"  
"S, s, sure..." he stammered. She let go of his stomach and he slowly turned around. He expected her to have turned around as well, so he could wash her back. She hadn't moved. She stood facing him, the falling water rolling down her naked body. She was blushing a light shade of pink, as he looked wide-eyed upon her.  
"Here master." she smiled as she handed him the soap and sponge. She turned round and waited for him to start. He rubbed the soap on the sponge until it had worked up a nice amount of bubbles. He applied the sponge to the top of her shoulders and gingerly rubbed it along them.  
"Come on now... Do it like I did it to you." she said, a little grumpily.   
  
He scrubbed a bit harder and in a circular motion all over her back. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he continued to rub. A minute later, she let her mind wander.  
(Being here... with my master... Is the best thing to ever happen to me.) She closed her eyes and envisioned herself in his strong arms.  
She snapped out of her daydreaming and discovered Faust had finished scrubbing her back and was standing very still, wondering what to do next.  
She turned round and began to kiss his neck. She leaned into him and continued kissing.  
"T, Tiger... stop this." Faust stammered. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her away.   
"But master..." she started. He put a finger to her lips.  
"No Tiger." he held her firmly, but not firm enough to hurt her. "Its not the time for this."  
"I thought you wanted this master..." she started to sob. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. "Isn't this the reason you married me?"  
Time froze for a second. Faust was shocked that she thought that he had only married her for her body. Anger replaced nervousness and shock.  
"I am DEEPLY ashamed that you would say such things!" he shouted at her. "If that was why you thought I was marrying you... why did you?!"  
Tears rolled down her cheeks and she trembled with a mix of fear and sadness.  
"B, because I love you!" she wailed. "I love you so much!"  
"You have a funny way of showing it. I would never do anything to hurt you, so why do you hurt me so?" he started to walk away. As he reached the shower door he stopped. "I married you because I love you. I am going to sleep." he walked out of the room and into the bedroom beyond.  
  
Tiger stood their sobbing into her hands. She stood there for a minute or so, until she walked out into the bedroom. Faust was in the large bed, facing away from her. He wasn't asleep, but she didn't know that.  
"Master?" she sniffed. "I... I..." she snivelled. She put on a robe and fled the room in tears. She fled along the hall and up a second flight of stairs to her old room. She knocked weakly and waited. Luchs answered the door, to see her friend crying her eyes out. Luchs put her arm around her and pulled her inside.  
"What's the matter?" she asked, grabbing a tissue and handing it to Tiger. "Did lord Faust hurt you?" Tiger looked at her friend.  
"NO!" she wailed. "More like I hurt HIM!" she cried.  
"What!?" Luchs gasped in alarm.  
"Not physically..." Tiger quickly added. Luchs sighed.  
"What happened? You can tell me..." she hugged her friend close and tried to calm her. "Now start from the beginning."  
  
Tiger accounted the night's events to Luchs in detail. Luchs shook her head and sighed loudly.  
"You foolish Marionette." she said. Tiger ceased crying and stared wide eyed at her.  
"W, what?" Tiger started. Luchs stopped her.  
"Don't you see?" Luchs said wearily. "He loves you for who you are, not just for your looks."  
"But... I..." Tiger stammered in response.  
"He loves you, and you love him. We all do, but he chose you." she smiled.  
"He did... didn't he." Tiger cried, tears filling her vision. "I've been such a fool!"   
"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Luchs asked.  
"O, ok." Tiger needed somewhere to stay, seeing as her husband was angry with her. "Thank y, you."  
"No trouble. To think, this would be your first night with out Panther and myself..." Luchs patted her on the back. "Everything will be fine.  
  
Later, Tiger was about to fall asleep, when there came a knocking at the door.  
"I'll get it." called Panther, who had recently returned from training. She hopped out of bed and to the door. She opened it a crack and peered out.  
"Ohh. Its you..."   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I did originally write this as a lemon, but I thought really hard, and deleted it. I really didn't want to write it, even think about it, but that's all that came into my head when I first started writing. But I have exorcised all trace from my machine.  
GuyverX53  
  
  
  



	9. A Tigers Tale part nine

Right. Episode eight. Last episode was originally written as a lemon, but I changed it and it was still a bit lame. I will atone for my sins in this episode.  
R+R please  
GuyverX53  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Last ep:  
  
Later, Tiger was about to fall asleep, when there came a knocking at the door.  
"I'll get it." called Panther, who had recently returned from training. She hopped out of bed and to the door. She opened it a crack and peered out.  
"Ohh. Its you..."   
  
Now on Alternate-J:  
  
Panther opened the door just enough to squeeze out. She exited the room and closed the door.  
"Is T, Tiger here?"   
"Yes Lord Faust."  
"May I, may I speak to her?" he asked.  
"She's hurt sir." Panther sighed. "Permission to speak freely sir."  
"Granted."  
"Just what in the hell is going on?" she quietly shouted. Faust looked saddened.  
"We had an argument." he replied frankly.   
"I gathered that!" she seethed.  
"She seemed to think I married her for her body only."  
"Didn't you?" Panther asked harshly, as Faust avoided her stare.  
"N, no..." he whispered. "I love her."  
Panther lightened her tone. She put her hand on his trembling shoulder.  
"Both me and Luchs know sir. You can come in if you like." Panther went in first. "Luchs? Could you come out here for a moment?" she motioned to the door, and Luchs obeyed.  
"What is it Panther? Ohhh..." she and Panther both left the room. Faust walked in slowly. He saw her in her bed, facing away from him.  
"Tiger?" he called quietly. "Are you awake?" no answer. He went over to her bed and sat on the edge. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings..." she span round and hugged him.  
"Its n, not your fault master!" she moaned. "Its mine! I was wrong about you!" she clung to him tightly and cried into his chest. Faust rubbed her back gently.  
"Maybe... we're both to blame." Faust sighed. "I love you, and I want to be with you." He clung to her and she clung to him like there was no tomorrow.  
"M, master..." Tiger cried. "Lets forget that this e, ever happened, shall we?" Faust's eyes started to fill with tears.  
"Yes! Lets never argue again!" he kissed her passionately. Faust lifted her covers, and slid in next to her. They cuddled together and fell asleep together.  
  
Luchs and Panther re-entered the room and leaned against the doorframes.  
"They'll be fine." Luchs smiled. Panther nodded.  
"Yeah. But If either of them do ANYTHING to hurt each other..." Panther growled. "I swear I'll kill them both. Luchs looked at her large haired friend, put a hand on her shoulder, and chuckled.  
"Yes, I'm sure you will." she laughed. "I'm sure you will.  
END  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
That's it. Its finished. Please review.  
GuyverX53  



End file.
